


Loving is sharing ~ Amar es compartir

by Karenmightbereal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Slow Build, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenmightbereal/pseuds/Karenmightbereal
Summary: After years of being away from home, the pack members slowly come back to town. With the Hale House turned into a mansion for them to share and a future threat in the Horizon, the least they thought they had to worry about was the relationships between them. Turns out it did matter, A LOT.





	1. The comeback (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and also the first one I write in English wich is not my first language, so yeah if anything is wrong, feel free to tell me, just don't be too hard on me. Hope you like it, I am seriously obsessed with pack polyamory.

Scott Mccall

Finally, the years of preparation, conversion, and rushes to save the town that was far away from him, had come to an end. It had been nearly ten years since that night Scott Mccall had been bitten and transformed into a werewolf by psycho Peter Hale. Scott had witnessed the death and resurrection of more close people than he should have. A furtive glance at his reflection in the window of the gas station and realized a funny but also tormenting fact. Wearing a leather jacket and classic sunglasses Scott Mccall was the perfect allegory of Derek Hale, but much less grumpy. Pleased with the thought, he saw his reflection smile. The alpha climbed into his Harley, nothing to do with that first thing he had called motorcycle, and with the air around his body went to the shelter where his pack was waiting for him. Passing by the town to pick up some food, he smiled again when he saw the newly expanded veterinary clinic where he began as an apprentice, and now he co-owned with Deaton, his new business partner.

M.Stiles Stilinski

Stiles let out a sigh as he parked "Roscoe The Second" in front of the police station, waiting for his father to finally leave and so the two could go to their destination. The sheriff and Parrish were almost at the exit door, solving some last minute detail with one of the agents. This station had been his father's workplace for years, it was the place that had fed them, and soon it would be his own place too. Stiles Stilinski was no longer the same hyperactive teenager that had studied at Beacon Hills High School, while at night he fought the monster of the week along with his pack of wolves. Stiles was considerably taller, stronger, and quieter than when he had left, and leaving, is clearly a euphemism because somehow he had always to come back, whether for vacation or another monster. He had done too much for those who had stayed. His father and Parrish got into the car, both still in uniform, while Stiles only wore a white cotton t-shirt and basic jeans. Lydia had forbidden him to wear any kind of sweatshirt if it was not for going to the gym, and the plaid had to be personally approved by her. Stiles sometimes wondered if he really wanted to get in the big mess that meant marrying Lydia Martin. The beautiful strawberry blonde Banshee he had dreamed with since childhood, the clever winner of a Fields Award. His girlfriend since senior year. His partner, his companion. His anchor since that day when the inevitable happened and Scott had to bite him. Lydia, the beautiful and absolutely frightening woman who was going to kill him if he was late to the pack meeting.

Allison Argent

Returning from death once had been hard enough. The nightmares had tormented her and she had lost control of who she was. However, the cause had been worthy and didn't felt as bad as being manipulated by her own grandfather. Returning from death the second time had felt considerably worse. If she had already felt bad when she was still used by Gerard, it was worse when, after a bloody struggle on the part of the pack, she had regained consciousness. Only to find herself alive, and recently controlled by a necromancer along with the old losses of the pack, Boyd, and Erica. At that moment it had been two years after her death. Her friends were in college, they looked like adults and she looked like a seventeen-year-old girl. After that "rebirth" as Caroline called it, she had no nightmares or side effects. She slept happily, the days she could forgive herself for what she had made her friends suffer while she was possessed. Eventually, life progressed. All the resurrected had to acquire false identities and change their appearance. Allison was one of the pack members who decided to stay. Becoming an instructor of one of the gyms in the city. She was currently trying to get a loan to start her own. When she was ready, and feeling more part of the pack than a huntress, she asked for Scott's bite.

Lydia Martin

If at the age of fifteen they had asked Lydia Martin what her future self would look like, she would probably only have been right on one thing. She had won the Fields Award, period. The rest had been a series of events as far from her prediction as a banshee (another unpredictable event) that she could not have imagined in a million years. And yet there she was, winner of an important academic prize under thirty, fresh out of college, about to marry Stiles Stilinski, that overwhelming and overactive boy that had constantly harassed her with his gaze since their childhood. There she was, leaving her documentation in the same high school, she thought she was going to die countless times, to be the new math teacher. Why would anyone with the prospect of such a bright future be content with such banal work? Firstly because teaching the new generations was as important a task as any technological invention, and second, because there was no way in life that Lydia would raise her children anywhere but Beacon Hills, even with the very high rate of deaths and supernatural creatures the town had.Her pack, her family, lived and gathered in that magnet for trouble, and Lydia could not spend even a second extra away from her family.

Jackson Whittemore

Jackson Whittemore had gone through a lot of bumps in his life. The first, knowing that he had been adopted, he didn't take it very well, even when his parents had given him unconditional love and everything he wanted. Neither did he cope too well to becoming the kanima, or his later transfer to London as a werewolf. Jackson, however, appreciates some things in his life. He had never had serious financial difficulties, his parents forgive him for the years of cold abandonment. That Derek transformed and trained him, and even more important that Lydia had found a way to save him. Jackson was grateful to have moved to London because he had met Caroline there. Well, Jackson had met Caroline as a fling on the Mediterranean shores, drunk, she, not him, wolves could not get drunk. She had been a mystery. Among a group of people who had not spoken a word of his language, she had taken his hand and after a huge scrutiny of the lines of his palm had burst into tears like a child. "It's really you, I've been waiting for you for a long time." Jackson had fallen in love with her and her words that spoke of the future. Caroline had moved to London to finish her studies and they had a relationship. And it was she who brought him back to Beacon Hills because his pack needed them. Because someone was bringing people back from the death and only she could deal with the issue. Because Caroline was a witch, no, Caroline was The Witch and had been dreaming about things that had happened to them all since the very day Scott Mccall the True alpha had been bitten, as if it had been some kind of strange series of TV. That was another bump in Jackson Whittemore's life, realizing that by saying she'd been waiting, Caroline had not referred to him as his soul mate, if not to him as the guide that would take her to her destination . And although it had once been as painful as finding out he was a murderer, Jackson was grateful to have done his share of the work. In return fate had rewarded him with his own portion of something tailor made just for him. And she growled at him as he kissed her cheek because she was not used to him being anything other than an idiot.

Derek Hale

Starting a relationship with Braeden and a trip in search of the Desert Wolf had been one of the most liberating things Derek Hale had ever done in his life, especially after all the shit he'd had to endure. Having settled with her sister for a few years in South America had also been an excellent idea, even when his relationship with Braeden was over. However the call of the home is a very strong force and when your alpha, the true one, tells you that you need to cover the territory for him, you agree, and in Derek's case, you drag your little sister with you and force her to do something with her life. As you try to accommodate yourself to being a normal human you do something as unusual of you as investing money. And then the shit starts to happen again. And a necromancer obsessed with obtaining the power of the Nemeton begins to revive the old members of your pack, the one you formed, not the one you belonged to. Derek Hale finds himself looking back at Boyd and Erica, at Allison, and of course if Allison returns, Scott returns, not from the dead, but from college, and Isaac is not far behind and also returns, Although curiously he does it because Jackson looks for him and not because he is really aware of the rebirth. And then she appears. And the world goes round because you're a man of almost thirty years who is deeply tormented by the look of a twenty-something girl who clearly seems to be with Jackson and of course, is a witch. But the witch knows your name, and everyone's, and the witch saves your old betas, not making them rest in peace but making them stay alive, the witch is The Witch, just as Scott is The Alpha and Caroline appears in his life to stay and from that moment Derek Hale begins to reconsider if his brain was interchanged with that of the teenage Stiles, because his head does not stop formulating and connecting things non-stop. Until the moment everything clicks, everything fits into place. She stays, she demands to rebuild the Hale house, because: and he quotes: "As guardian of this pack, I can assure you that you will need a place that serves as a refuge, and sincerely I don't give shit about what you or Mccall think about it "And despite her concern to provide to the pack as much as possible, she always excluded herself, and Derek had to speak personally with Scott to put her in her place so he could have a good excuse to sleep with her on the couch without it being strange. Because the members of the pack are always in physical contact with each other ... Fortunately, that excuse had gone out of fashion for some time.

Isaac Lahey

Not having the best father figure in the world could result in many negative things. But despite all the bad things that had happened in his life Isaac considered himself incredibly optimistic. The years he had lived in France after Allison's death had helped him heal, and Chris Argent with his comings and goings had become his new father figure. However, everything seemed to have been a fantasy when Jackson Whittemore appeared at the door of his apartment in Paris with a gorgeous brunette. A girl who knew a lot about him, even the look of the refrigerator where his deceased father had locked him. The witch also knew that Beacon Hills was in trouble and that everyone, EVERYONE, what had once belonged to the Mccall-Hale pack had to return. Of course, Caroline omitted the detail that Allison had come back to life.  
And then the problems became different, because when Allison returned to being the same as always, he began to remember his final words dedicated only to Scott, Isaac rediscovered his feelings for the hunter, and life no longer seemed to flow as easy as in France. The pack was different, much larger, but with members scattered all over. When there were no more threats, they all returned to their lives. The college students returned to the cities of their schools, the working adults to their duties and he refused to abandon his life again, he decided to change it. And with the help of the witch managed to become a social worker, dealing directly with children with problems such as he once had. Now he could only congratulate himself on that decision, the ghost of his father turned into something that made him stronger and no weaker. Isaac took care of children, focusing especially on the supernatural, some of whom had ended up being adopted by Caroline and Derek. Allison, on the other hand, insisted that she only felt safe if they adopted a baby, Stiles used to annoy her by reminding her that she could also make babies.

Erica Reyes

Erica enjoyed life. In the early years of his first life, the time to enjoy herself had been considerably limited by her illness, then Derek had offered to transform her and had changed her world for the better, even with all the problems that it brought, even if she got killed. Because, after all, there she was again, right? Erica was clear, thinking about what had happened did not get her anywhere, so once she was alive again, and the threats in Beacon Hills ceased, she did what she had to do. Taking Boyd by the arm and telling him that they would follow Caroline on any of those crazy two- or three-month trips to strange places in the world. First, because Erica wanted to live, and that was a concept that the Witch practiced to the maximum, and second because somehow, that system had always taken them back home. The first year Erica and Boyd even stayed longer on the sites than originally planned. Caroline always came back, Erica suspected at first that it was because she missed Jackson, then learned that the one she missed was Derek. The day she understood that she also realized other things, things that Boyd had been telling her for some time but that she had never stopped to analyze in her frenzy of living life. They had never worked. Caroline with a quick-learning spell had managed to get them the high school title, but nothing more. Erica and Boyd were always treated by the Witch, and all was paid with the money of the pack. However ... where did the money come from? Because Scott and the others were paying their expensive studies, Allison could hardly afford her apartment and the others were in situations if not the same, similar. Turns out to be that the three great benefactors of the whole pack were Caroline, Derek, and Jackson. The boys put both inheritances at their full disposal, and both had made a lucrative business together, on the other hand, Caroline got a lot of money from her books, but her great business was selling her aptitudes as a witch all over the world. Things no longer seemed so fair, just living life as it came already seemed to be a waste. Erica did not make the decision about what she really wanted to do until after returning from one of the trips and heard a conversation "Clearly our guardian is a hard nut to crack, we have four zombies that prove it, "someone had said, probably Stiles or Mason. And there the bomb had exploded, because no one expected Caroline to respond with: "I know I'm pretty fantastic but what I did was just an act of will, everything has a price" The smile on her face had been genuine, but her body odor had betrayed her, the always curious Lydia had to ask: "What was the price you had to pay to bring our friends back Caroline" and there it was, that look that everyone knew But that nobody could decipher at all, that moment when that curious person who had become so important in the life of everyone, under pressure was no longer known. Caroline had once said that she was perfectly capable of lying to a werewolf without being discovered and so after that conversation, everyone discovered, which implied that look; A painful truth. "A life always costs another life, in this case, the life of the first children I intend to conceive." Everybody goes silent, Derek breaks the kitchen counter with a punch. Jackson screams in frustration, verbally attacking her. Erica decides she can not continue wasting the life she was given, letting things just happen, because she has someone who loves her and with whom to start a family. That's why Erica does not feel particularly upset about having to chase after her two infants running around the room naked, refusing to put on their clothes, exhausted, yes, angry not at all. 

Vernon Boyd 

He was never the type to talk too much, in fact, he is too quiet to be married to someone like Erica Reyes, although his wife has her moments. When he came back to life Vernon had no resolution like Erica, he did not torture himself for being possessed as Allison did. Obviously he was not as happy for life as Aiden, who had died as a kind of hero, but he did not bother with the subject either. It cost him many conversations with Derek so that he could understand that Boyd did not blame him for his death and that he should not do it either. However, none of this meant that he lived as lightly as Erica did, in fact, the only reason he followed her everywhere was because his resolution of life was to make her happy and live with her forever . Sometimes he felt guilty for not really doing anything, they spent the pack's money that evidently came from the pockets of the triad of millionaires, who, even if they were disgustingly rich, they did work their asses. When they rebuilt the Hale house, it no longer had that name,it had been renamed as "The family". Caroline with her magic had taken care of raising a huge greenhouse where to store a whole series of magical plants and vegetables of her taste, as well as had made grow beautiful floral plants around the garden. Coming back from his last trip with Erica, Boyd had been overwhelmed by the smells and the preciousness of all that nature. It was then that Erica suggested having children, and he proposed to her in a simple and unpremeditated way. And Derek offered them to live in the house, which they initially rejected, but at the end, they had to agree because Caroline insisted, and only to convince them got Erica a job as a kindergarten teacher and him as a gardener . In one of her tricky plays Caroline even called Scott to use his alpha voice. That was when Boyd realized the Witch's true intentions, intentions probably not even Derek knew. Caroline had not commanded to build a mansion because she was a woman of excessive tastes, if not because she intended that the whole pack would gradually live in that house, and even if it was little by little she would get it. They already lived there with the twins. Isaac had always stayed with them, but after solving his issues with Allison she had left her small apartment and moved to the big house as well. If they had only been eight at home, the thing would still have been easy. But no, Caroline had already adopted three teenagers: a witch, Lora, a wolf, Nathan, and a coyote, Steve, all under sixteen, the new generation and the new eyes of Beacon Hills High School. How can a girl under the age of thirty adopt three teens almost at once? Well ... in the same way Derek had almost adopted them. The family also joined the mother of Caroline, human, official cook of the house and number one fan of her daughter, and it was just that lady who rivaled Stiles in hyperactivity that managed to control the two little monsters that were his children, while Erica with a look of relief sighed and sat on the sofa five seconds.


	2. The comeback (Part Two)

Aiden and Ethan

Ethan had not set foot on Beacon Hills since his brother had died. In fact,it was Aiden when resurrected the one that went looking for Ethan. In a while, neither came back. Because now that they had a few years apart, Ethan looked older, not so much like identical twins, and Aiden was dealing with something important inside him, the fact that Lydia Martin the girl he had been in love with when he died, was in a relationship with Stiles, an untouchable member of the pack, but well... Ethan's own ex-boyfriend, love of his life, had returned to Beacon Hills and was also part of the pack. So no, neither of the twins thought to return soon to that town, magnet of supernatural creatures. They lived normally until Derek send Cora to Italy, to tell the brothers that they better bring their identical asses back for when Erica's babies were born. They tried to resist, make the bad guys show again, but the damned Hale girl wiped the floor with them while fighting, looking not very impressed. Aiden tried to play the martyr hero but only made her mock him. Before realizing it they were sleeping together, all the past bad blood was already forgotten. She had to leave at some point in the prior weeks of Erica's babies birthday, but she understood why they didn't want to come back and decided to let them stay without pressing any further.  
The words house and home sounded so good for the twins. Ethan was pretty much sure that if his brother didn't end up following Cora, he would always regret it, so he made him pack their stuff. Despite not having returned to Beacon Hills in years, and not joining any other packs, Ethan had never felt like an omega, and he was beginning to understand why.  
The family welcomed them delighted. Caroline and her mother harassed them for a couple of weeks wanting to know what they would do for a living, and since Ethan used to work as a waiter, the final decision was to open a bar where Aiden, Cora and himself could make some money and contribute to the expenses. The twins resolved that The Witch was more than magical, she was demonic, since the fifty-year-old hurricane she called "mom" had been a waitress for a long time in her life, Caroline just let her in charge of the place where everyone else would occupy their lives . Of course, for Aiden and Cora, some daily hours spent working wasn't really a big deal since they were having sex the rest of the day. Ethan, however, complained for a while until Mr.- "I don't think this will work because you're a werewolf," also known as his ex-boyfriend Danny, showed up one night at the bar and appeared the next morning naked in his room. Apparently, the supernatural was no longer an issue, since things progressed naturally and Danny even ended up lending his computer services to the triad.

Kira Yukimura

Walking with the skinwalker was no easy task. The workouts were hard, so was learning to control the kitsune. However, the worst thing about it was not being able to get back to Scott. Kira always knew that he would make a living on his own in the meantime, did not even expect him to want to try something again if she returned. Kira never knew how that Witch managed to find her. But the moment she did, she realized that the skinwalkers had dived her into a vicious circle she could never get out of. 

"You can not control the kitsune Kira because it is not an individual identity, it is part of you, and you have to recognize each other and live together, not fight for the control of your body. Scott needs you, everyone is going to go home, and the alpha is always stronger with the whole behind him. "

After so many years of going with those who had given her the power to save her pack, what the Witch said had some sense, but it was not until Caroline led her to the bottom of her consciousness and made her appear to the fox spirit that she realized how right the other girl was. She had only recently allied herself with the fox inside, and finally, she was feeling full, strong, and excited and terrified to go in search of Scott. He had already studied and probably had other relationships. But there she was, bidding farewell to her parents with whom she had just been reunited, carrying with her eight tails acquired over the years, being the ninth symbol of having freed herself from the skinwalkers. Her heart beats too fast as she approaches the new Hale House. Kira stays on the perimeter, watching and analyzing before she gets too close. She watches as lady takes to little children to the porch, they were so playful and energetic that it was obvious that they were supernatural. A redhead teenager sits next to the woman and the kids and soon after, Derek comes bringing drinks with him. Just behind is the Witch followed by a crowd of some others pack members, some of them unrecognizable for Kira. The moment Allison goes out Kira's heart flutters. The Hunter was the well know love of Scott life if she was alive, there was nothing Kira could do to stay next to the True Alpha, and so she was about to turn around when she also noticed Isaac Lahey who hugged Allison and kissed her tenderly. And after a sigh Kira allowed herself to hope again, and the fox inside her made fun of her for being so sentimental, and in a way, it was comforting since they no longer were fighting for control. 

Malia Tate 

Malia had always been wild. Even as a kid, before being trapped in her coyote body. It was in that wild state, along with her cousin Derek in the same conditions, that Malia first met with Jackson Whittemore, and even though he reeked of the witch, she knew from the first moment that he was destined to be her mate, believed it with a confidence and conviction as great as his instincts were. Malia does not play games, she takes what she wants, she fights for what she deserves and therefore a confrontation was what she had been waiting for when she decided that she wanted the wolf for herself and that the witch was only in the way. Caroline was the one who reunited them all again and the one who made possible for their fallen pack mates to come back, and for that Malia would be always grateful, but she still couldn't help herself. Malia soon showed her interest in Jackson, he even accepted the courting, and yet Caroline remained o peaceful, so sure, she didn't even intrude. She should have been happy, but no, the lack of fighting let a bad taste in her mouth, she wanted to be sure that it was her right what she was taking. 

"Malia, if you want him, take him, I love Jackson, and I always will but I am no blind, and do not like to mess with the universe plans" 

That had been the answer to Malia's threatening growl when Caroline had asked Jackson to accompany her to an interview in New York. Malia could not have been more confused. Did the witch know about mates? Obviously yes. Or maybe it was just her irritating mania of wanting to put everything in the perfect place. To get everyone to work on something they liked, to build a magical house ... That the fucking half of the pack lived with her! Malia was reluctant to get used to Caroline, who was patiently waiting for her, and that annoyed the coyote even more.  
It was a surprise the night Malia went down to the kitchen and in the middle of the way sniffed the stench of blood. The amount seemed to be so great that Malia was not thought to be any girls' period, and it was not. Caroline was in the bathroom and shoved her inside, terrified when Malia opened the door. 

"Derek can not find Malia. This would kill him. I've been hiding the scent with spells, so please ...." 

Erica had already mentioned something about the price Caroline would pay for bringing others to life, and how The pack had to support her, and Malia realized at that moment that she had been so naive. Because Jackson had truly fallen in love with her almost as instantly as she did. Caroline was a thing of the past, a friend, a sister, a pack mate, just what Stiles was to herself. And there was she, making the relationships impossible. Malia interrogated the Witch about how many times that had happened. She was told that there were already been four times and all of them it was Derek's, who still haven't made anything serious between them both and that annoyed her, and made her feel bad, because honestly, the Hales were all idiots, including her.  
So she called the Alpha and gave him all the possible reasons why everyone should return to town, and why they needed to live together, somehow in the new house.   
And at that moment, several cars and the motorcycle of her Alpha began to approach. Malia breathed a sigh of relief, and sent a furtive glance to the pack guardian's belly, fully aware that this was indeed the fifth baby, and that she was probably the only one who knew. 

 

Liam Dumbar 

Sometimes you had to remind yourself that you were no longer a child, the best strategy was to look at your friends. Mason and Corey had years of relationship switching on and off, but fortunately for almost one year they were stable, serious, grown-up, without thirds or fourths. Though definitely the best reminder was his partner, mate, Hayden, already a fine woman but with the same childish gleam in her eyes. Since that night Scott had bitten him to save him, his life had turned crazy. By the time he graduated from high school he had struggled with more supernatural creatures, and dealt with more problems than half of the US youth population, although for his fate he had not had to experience as many deaths as his predecessors because despite being away, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and even Derek, never refused to return to help. The last year of high school Jackson and Caroline had appeared and saved everyone's ass with the necromancer problem. From what he understood, a new generation of the pack was taking over the high school. Beside him, Hayden looked nervous, this was a big meeting, and everyone understood that they would be pressured to return to the town after school because the pack had to be held together. 

"I've heard that Aiden's twin has joined the pack and that he is dating Danny, you know, from the same promotion as Scott, he did also play lacrosse"

Liam did not have to answer Corey, but of course, he knew who Danny was. The house was already perfectly visible. In front of them, Scott hugging Lydia while the three cops of the pack slipped out from Stiles car. The residents of the house came down with smiles.Erica and Boyd's pups threw themselves on the Alpha. In fact, he too had a horrible urge to throw himself on Scott and sniff him, although that was strange, he knew Hayden was the same, after all, the two of them, Stiles and Allison were the only ones who had been bitten by Scott. The greetings started as they got out of the car, the large group of people approached them one by one in a chaotic way, to kiss them on the cheeks or sniff them. Even Derek seemed to be in a good mood. When someone suggested going inside Caroline stopped the attempt by blocking the front door. Scott, who was the first, simply smiled at her.

"Well, Caroline, I know you're the boss of the house, but you could let me in, I promise not to abuse my status." 

Caroline gave him a sarcastic laugh and took his head with both hands, moving it to a point behind the whole crowd, that followed the gaze. Then we all saw the slim, small figure, the unforgettable Asian features of the kitsune that had once been the Alpha's mate. Kira was petrified, red like a tomato and in total silence. 

"Now I'm moving" 

Caroline made an attempt to disappear, but Scott's hand stopped her by the forearm and whispered a thank you that probably only the wolves heard. She gave him a radiant smile and then looked at me. 

"Let's go little beta, you and your girlfriend are going to help me control all these hormonal puppies who believe that not having wifi is the end of the world." 

Almost at the end of the crowd, Stiles's horrified moan was present. The Family smelled of many things, from the lemony cleaning product for the wooden floor and the jasmine flowers that were in the garden, to the baby powder for the pups. Liam found himself sniffing anxiously, and after a brief glance at his partner, he realized that she looked as comforted as he was feeling. Returning home after school no longer seemed to be so difficult. 

Mason Hewitt 

Being possessed by the most well-known killer beast in the history of werewolves had been at least disturbing. The deaths that weighed on his shoulders were many, though it had never been his intention to take any of those lives. Eventually, however, Mason overcame everything, with the help of his friends, his family, and of course his pack and Corey. It is curious how television and books make us believe that it is very common for high school couples to get married, and it is even more curious how society does not believe it. However, there was their pack, as an exception to the pattern. After the warm welcome everyone had given to the kitsune, they all gathered around the huge dining room table. Scott was placed at one end of the table with Kira on his right and Stiles on his left. Next to Stiles was his fiancée, Lydia, was followed by Jackson, Malia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, little Junior and Cristina, followed by Natali Martin, Parrish, Chris Argent, Katalina, and Caroline. The other row, in which he was himself, was composed by Liam following Hayden, himself, Corey, Cora, Aiden, Ethan and Danny, followed by Sheriff and Melissa, Nathan, Lora, Steve and Derek at end of the table opposite to Scott, as he was, as Stiles used to say, " The alpha substitute". That pile of people fits perfectly into the dining room and the huge table. They were many. Mason began to wonder what they would do to fit when the rest of couples started having children. In fact, it was assumed that the whole meeting was only a preamble to what was coming because it was expected that almost all the pack would move to La Familia. It was fortunate that much of Beacon Hills knew about the pack and about the supernatural, because if not the only way to explain that would have been to turn the house into a commune, although the house was more like a hotel. 

"Hey Scott, please pass me the salt!" Caroline gestures from the other side of the table, bumping into the table while trying to sit down again. The hands went straight to the place belly even though it does not seem to have suffered great harm. Her eyes are wide open. Malia stands up grunting.

"Lina! Be more careful! Are you okay? "The gesture confuses everyone. Malia had never liked Caroline that much. Then Mason realizes that Malia is looking at the witch's belly and that the witch is still with her hand on it. A ray of light seems to hit his head. 

" OH My God, Lina, you're pregnant!" 

Jason had no intention of striking that shriek of amazement, but he had honestly been caught unaware. Lina had always had something going on with both Jackson and Derek. Since the former was tied up with Malia he was discarded, in addition to the obvious sexual attraction she had for Hale. But as far as he had understood, they were nothing . On the other hand that might not be his baby. Ethan and Danny were very close, it could be that they had asked her to have their baby. Caroline's face turned white. Although definitely not whiter than Derek's. Mason remembered the conversation about the price Caroline had to paid for bringing people back from the death and he turned pale as well.

"Ehhh .... what are you talking about Mason?" and despite not being able to smell the life she had inside of her, he was sure that in that moment all the shapeshifters in the room were looking for physically verifying his theory. Derek being Derek could only grunt.

"I thought you could not get pregnant because you had cast a spell!"   
Caroline's face went into a furious mode, and her mother was not far behind.

"And why the hell do you think that?" 

"Because you have a curse that will kill your first children and maybe you in the process, and because you're powerful enough to avoid that." 

"Don't be such a drama queen! I will not give up having children because of a curse. You don't even know if it's yours so stop. I'm not your fucking possession if you wanted some right you should have earned it. And I can not put a fucking contraceptive spell on me because I'm not a pure witch Derek. Years living with me and you still don't get it, I am indeed a witch, but I have become one because of knowledge not by nature. My nature is different. "Derek gets up from the table, dazed, offended, jealous. 

"Then what are you Caroline. Because you entered our lives, proclaiming to be the guardian of the pack. Reviving our fallen and commanding to rebuilding this damn house where my family died just so that all these people live here and yet no one knows exactly who you are, or what. What are you, Caroline?"

Huge white wings that hit both Derek and the other three people close to Caroline and a shriek as potent as Lydia's appeared in the room

"I am in nature a Valkyria Derek, Valkyrie! A warrior who decides who wins and who dies. That's why I am the guardian of this pack. That's why I could bring them back from the dead." 

Derek's face is pale, stunned looking at her, like the rest of the pack. The alpha stands up, instantly everyone is paying attention to him, because until now he had not intervened. 

"Lina ... you are our guardian angel ... And you are pregnant!"

Scott has the biggest puppy smile in history and not even the Valkiria could resist and gave him a kind smile. Derek grunted again and Malia interrupted. 

"It's the fifth Derek" Hale's attention focused on his cousin 

"Well, now that this card is already on the table, we could already explain the true reason for all this ceremony. Can't we? "

Lydia's voice is slow and calm . At her suggestion, Caroline sighs,rubs her belly and leaves the table with her plate. Mason was delighted to return and see the pack, his family, he felt incredibly happy and sad at the same time to know about Caroline's situation. But above all, he was worried because that face that the Valkyria showed was only for avoiding problems and if that was the case, everyone would have to give up their lives and go home earlier than expected. They would risk and give up whatever it was needed to protect those they care for, they had learned it the hard way.


	3. Not all everything good is forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is going to introduce herself and is going to show the pack how much power does she and Lydia really hold.   
> The real issue is about to start.

CAROLINE  
She had never been a normal girl. Well, no, that was rather incorrect. Caroline had struggled abnormally for being normal enough, compared to the other girls her age. It could be said that it had all started when she was sixteen and started dreaming about a boy howling at the moon, lost in the desperation of not knowing who he was. But the truth is that everything had started much earlier, probably when she was eight years old and Talia Hale surrounded by infernal red flames emerged into her dreams.  
Although that was her first contact with clairvoyance, Caroline was always more interested in the practical part of her abilities. She soon discovered that energy was very real, and easily manipulated if the right mind tried. So she started sculpting herself into the woman she was, entrepreneur, guardian, mother, witch... VALKYRIE. Caroline, like the rest of people around her, believed to be nothing more than a lost little witch. Always half terrified of selling her soul to the devil. It was not until she met Jackson and moved with him to the UK that Caroline discovered her true nature by being cornered by a coven of witches ready to suck even the last drop of her magical energy because to be what she was is rare. The number of existing Valkyries, just as the banshees, were small. So to speak, both were an omen of death. And she knew what a banshee was, knew that her boyfriend's first love, Lydia Martin was and would be the most powerful banshee that had probably been around for a very long time, just as the coven, seeing her stretch her wings, knew she was a threat not to be taken lightly. She was not a murderer tough, so after a precise persuasion and the one in a lifetime opportunity to not end their lives, Caroline got the training and the allies she needed.  
At first, Jackson had a hard time trying to hide from her that he was a werewolf, and she suffered, always trying to hide her privacy from her boyfriend's shapeshifter senses. 

Jackson had been taken under the protection a pack, but Caroline could see that he wasn't really attached to them, not as he should.She knew that at some point she would need to tell him that she was aware of all the supernatural, though that would mean acknowledging what she and the fact that she had been lying by omission all that time. All this, however, did not matter when she dreamed that Allison Argent, with purple bloodshot eyes, pounded a knife into Liam Dumbar's abdomen. A huntress attacking a werewolf should not have alarmed her if it were not because she herself had witnessed Allison's death. That dawn, in two different parts of the world, two different screams were heard. Caroline could have sworn she heard Lydia's scream over her own. Jackson by his side rose so alarmed that he was half-transformed. The following was a great confusion. She told him everything, while he packed suitcases that would be sent directly to Beacon Hills and some others that they would take with them to Paris, where they would pick up Isaac Lanhy. From there everything was a mishmash of facts. She packed Isaac's suitcases herself, which he only agreed to when she mentioned Allison's name. 

When they reached Beacon Hill, they were all on the verge of despair, and she gave a little bit of her soul and her future to do the opposite of her nature. As a valkyrie, a warrior, she should select those who would die, she picked the necromancer but kept alive his puppets, the deceased pack members. Being able to also keep alive Laura Hale was a pleasant surprise, of which no one was aware yet. So no, Caroline did not owe her first four children to the universe, if not five, that baby she carried in her womb, chances or survival were low, but even so, as with the rest, she would watch over him to the last of his days with love and dedication.

"Obviously I've missed something important." Laura's voice distracted Caroline from her uneasy concentration on picking up her dry lavender. "The house looks good."

"You're late Laura, very late, I brought you back a long time ago and I've been hiding it from your siblings. I put all this shit together because I need the pack united and strong but of course I was pretty naive. You arrive late, your cousin recognizes that I have been keeping some serious secrets from the rest wich now are making your brother freak out. The night has become a damned circus, fucking Hales." 

"Lina, this is not my place. I am an ex-alpha, this is not my pack."

"And of course being an omega does so much more sense right? Don't be stupid Laura. Derek was also an alpha for some time and then he became one of Scott's betas" Laura snorts defeated because Caroline sounds broken and on the verge of crying and that is definitely something new.

 

Laura may not have come home from the first moment she was brought back to life, but very opposed to her will, Caroline has kept her under inspection. Until that very moment, she had been busy traveling around the world managing some of the valkyrie's business. Laura would not abandon her at that moment. Especially when a powerful roar was heard coming from within the house. 

"Lina! Lina! "Caroline's mother, her voice almost as potent as Lydia herself, went crazy in search of her daughter. "You have to go into and put some order, Derek is mad and Scott's eyes are already red, this did not have to be this way. Melissa has taken the kids to their bedrooms and Liam has taken the teens to get some popcorn or something. "

"I'm going ... Mami ... this is Laura Hale." Catherine's eyes scrutinized the eldest of the Hale, curious about the surname, familiar with the history of the wolf woman as the only other person that knew the truth. 

"You're late, young lady. Your siblings and your cousin have arisen such a spectacle that Scott had to intervene with all his Alpha voice, it is incredible, that child still does not look as dangerous as he is."

Caroline let her mother and Laura follow her as she made her way to the large main hall, cursing more and more at the increasingly frequent clattering noises in her new, prized house. When she reached the focus of the scene, he could see red, blue and yellow eyes, claws in the air, Cora and Malia with their faces inches apart and Stiles in the middle of both, while Scott held Derek against the fireplace. She could feel a tic drilling through her forehead and her patience slowly decreasing until she did intervene. 

"ENOUGH!" 

The faces all turned at her, the few who recognized Laura looked her with wide eyes. Cora's voice was trembling while she pronounced her sister's name Derek on the other hand barely paid attention to his older sister getting rid of Scott's grip and approaching the valkyrie. Lydia and Allison tried to get in his way, but Derek was not one of the pack's enforcers for pleasure, the girls could barely stop him, he instead fell to his knees on the floor in front of Caroline's flat abdomen rubbing his cheeks on the skin while looking for traces of his own essence. 

"Derek! Stop rubbing my belly and pay attention to your sister Laura, the one you have not seen for 10 years. "

"Tell me it's mine ... please. I want to hear it from your mouth." 

Caroline let out a sigh. Fragile, insecure and adorable Derek. She had no choice but to kneel with him and take his face in her hands before looking into his eyes and kissing him. 

..............................................................

Nobody expected what happened after that night. All those people stayed together in the house for a week, enjoying their holidays and days off, others moving their things for a complete immersion in pack life. The atmosphere was filled with joyful jokes and the occasional dispute that showed that they were just like any family, only much more numerous. 

Seriousness returned to the house when one early morning the smell of blood woke up most werewolves under the roof. The first to run downstairs was Derek, recognizing perfectly the smell of the one that had left the empty space, still warm, on the opposite side of his bed. Scott was on his heels, and behind him was Malia. The others all went out one by one until almost the entire pack was in the garden. In front of them were Caroline, Lora, and Lydia, the first with a deep cut on her right arm, all of them on a pentagram. 

The night was probably the darkest there had been in a long time. A strange nonhuman voice echoed in the darkness. Caroline was rather nervous about what the reaction of the pack would be to know that she was not only calling that particular being but that it was not the first time, and that in some way or another, they were friends.

"Who wake me by calling me to this world. No children of the night should be so insane as to invoke the punisher."

"The chooser calls you," said the eighteen years old with, her lower lip trembling at the sight of the personification of the evil in many cultures. 

"The seeker calls you" Lydia's voice was not shaking, having met with death and evil to many times, there was no longer a trace of fear in her face.

"Lucifer, for hell sake ! You know I am the reaper." a laughter rumbled across the clearing.

"So the Moirae call me. Little Valkyria, you have balls to have gathered the incarnations of your sisters and called me, do you want to ask me another favor? "

" I have never asked you for a favor. You on the other side, should thank us for letting you out for a little bit, if not you would still be dead bored down there."

"Well, a little rest is always appreciated. It is quite obvious that you are still the least patient f you three. Also... you girls haven't been doing your job for a long time. I still don't understand why any of you would give up inmortality and lock yourselves in those fragile human bodies that can barely handle your true abilities. So please, impress me."

"Yeah, let's just ignore all this interesting and NEW information." intervened the banshee. " We know that one life is compensated with another and that to bring back our pack mates Caroline has to pay with her own children, but we also sense that something bad is coming. I can feel the dead whispering, so tell us. What can we do?"

"Seeker, I think your sister knows well what must be done, and probably your little chooser must have heard some of her instincts too. Even so I will tell you, just because everything that comes to you is fucking interesting and for once I do not want to be blamed for what is to come."

"Could you just tell us? I do not have all night. I need to know how I can keep this child, how to keep the rest of the pack alive."

"What is coming, is yet to come, but if you want to fight against death, many would need to be sacrificed. Surround yourself with life Moirae and the darkness that surrounds you will change polarity, but if you want to make sure that all your children live, you will specilly need the offspring of the strongest. And that's it, I'm not going to waste any more time with you crazy old women. It is incredible that for once you are the ones who ask for help from the rest. Oh by the way, thank you very much for sending me that idiot who was stealing souls, it's a nice toy."

The garden returned to normal, the wound on Caroline's arm burned and smoked as it healed. Lora fell to her knees on the floor, shocked and crying, Lydia followed her to comfort her. And Caroline made the loudest scream of frustration and annoyance of all of history, including Lydia's. "

"Did he said what you expected?" Lydia asked as calmly as if she had just gotten up."

"This was a perfect waste of time and resources. And you would not be so calm if you knew what his words imply. "

Caroline practically growled at Lydia, which caused Stiles to be with her in a second, growling to Caroline wich cause Derek to come and do the same. 

"I am one of the most brilliant young minds in this country Caroline. I can decipher a prophecy. "

"That was not a prophecy, it was an elaborated advice. But go ahead, do the honors then, because I've had enough. "

" He told you that you have to give a son to the strongest. What is that supposed to mean? Who's supposed to ...."

Little noisy and innocent Scott asking questions about the only part that probably even the teenagers in the house had understood. They all looked at him. Derek furious and terrified, begging him with his eyes not to agree.

"Do you have to have my child?"

"She must have children from the whole pack. Although, yes Mccall, a child of yours is indispensable, if you want the child she's carrying on her womb not die." 

"Lydia, he was talking about us all while saying we must strenght the pack with life..." Stiles' voice trembled a little at the implication of what he was reasoning. He had always been a smart boy, it was no surprise that he had figured it out.

"Lina, please tell me what you meant." Little Lora had just trembled. But her gaze was still terrified. Caroline put her fingers i her temples and sighed.

"I do not know if I'm grateful that you're a teenager and you know what sex is or curse because you're still considered part of our generation. " 

"That is not true at all, she may be in our generation, but it does not coincide with that of the others..."

" Lydia, the thing goes like this: my mother, Chris, Melisa, the Sheriff, all the elders, could exercise as parents. of most of us, they are a generation, the oldest, and then there are the babies, which are another generation of which we could all be parents, they are the newest. Those of us in the middle are all biologically adults, so we are another generation, the fertile one."

"So what you are trying to say is that we must all be together? Like in orgies?" 

"Liam, shut the fuck up, it has nothing to do with orgies" Derek's voice was rough and frustated. 

"Orgies is not a good definition, but is actually to discuss about. The important things here are others."

"Yeah, we need to do something to save your baby" Erica made her point. " It does not matter if sex is involve, actually why should it even be involve, Boyd and I could just give you his semen." 

"NO. I mean, that is actually not a bad idea at all. But the point here is not saving this baby. What bothers me is that all our children could be in danger, and not because of my curse. Lydian and I have been dreaming things for a while..."

"There's going to be a war ..." the little witch interrupted, still overwhelmed by her own powers.

"I've also seen it, at some moment in the future the supernatural world will see us as too powerful, the news are spacing, I could not say when, but I think if we do not prepare, we could end up very ... bad." said Lydia, adding her own version of the theory.

"We have two options for when they start coming for us, to be as Strong as they think we are, and put them in their place, or to separate the pack forever, they will not allow mean terms, they will everything they find, and would kill anyone they need to"explained Caroline still angry. 

"I do not understand why the whole supernatural population would want to hunt us down. Obviously, there are crazy ones like Peter, Kate or Jennifer, or those who seek power as Deucalion. But it can not be that all are so bad. The Hale were perfectly healthy when they lived, Satomi's sane is pretty much sane, and we are still standing. "Stiles's reasoning had its logic, but Caroline seemed to see everything more clearly. 

"Stiles, in our pack, there is a True Alpha, four ex-alphas that are not dead, a kitsune with nine tails, a Hellhound, two Argent ex-hunters one of them is currently one of our betas. We have a chimera, two emissaries, and in case you have not noticed you have in the pack a witch, a banshee and a valkyria that make up the triad necessary for the manifestation of the triple goddess, which simplifying means that we are moiras."

"What are the moiras supposed to be?" The question came from Liam, leaning against one of the wooden tables in the garden, but it was his best friend and youngest emissary of the pack that answered him.

"Moiras are a triad of sisters controlling fate that are repeated in several ancient religions such as Greek, Roman, Celtic or Nordic. Many believed that even the same leader gods were subject to the decisions made by the sisters over their lives." 

"Great, my girlfriend is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe but she needs to have sex with all the members of the pack to keep our baby alive. Fucking fantastic."

The comment hurt Caroline quite a bit. But she knew Derek, she knew it was the panic talking, and honestly, she felt the same. 

"This is no time to question those issues." Laura, her faithful savior, seemed to think the same thing, and made them all return to bed.

 

Lora had to take care to incite them to sleep with a little persuasive magic.


End file.
